


We Are Gathered Here Today

by ARtheBard



Series: JEmily Forever [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: They are finally getting married, bruises and all!





	1. Chapter 1

By the time the jet had landed, all the agents had gotten stiff from sitting still too long. Garcia had actually thought she might have to carry each of them down the steps herself. Her biggest worry was Morgan, who had gotten dizzy when he first stood up. She wraps her arm around his waist, no joking in her voice.

“Easy, Derek. I’ve got you. Just let me help you for a second.”

Morgan nods, then immediately regrets the motion. “Oh, God. Don’t let me nod my head again. Ever.”

“Okay, that settles it, you’ll stay at my place tonight,” Garcia states.

“No way, baby girl. Kevin is going to need to see you, to know you’re okay,” Morgan insists.

“Derek, you have a concussion.”

“So does Prentiss,” he says petulantly.

“Derek, Emily’s head hit glass, which shattered. Your head hit steel which shattered you. You can’t stay alone. It’s not safe.”

“She’s right, Morgan,” Reid states. “The doctors said someone needed to keep check on you for the first 24 hours.”

Morgan looks at them both, then sighs. “Fine. But let’s stay at my place. Kevin can come over and you can take the guest room. Just promise to wash the sheets before you leave,” he warns with a grin.

“Deal, my God of Chocolate Thunder.”

Garcia helps Morgan down the stairs. She is not surprised to see Kevin waiting for her. Morgan smiles.

“Go greet your man, Garcia.”

Garcia makes sure he is okay and runs to Kevin. The man wraps his arms around Garcia like he will never let her go. The whole team is warmed by the happy reunion.

Emily and JJ are the last to leave the plane. Emily has bruises on top of bruises from the two explosions she experienced. All she wants is to finish up her paperwork, clear her desk and head home for a soak in her Jacuzzi tub. She and JJ are heading to Alleghany that evening and she knows she will never make it if she doesn’t alleviate some of the aches she is suffering. But she also knows Straus will have a fit if she doesn’t clear her desk before leaving for her wedding and honeymoon. No need to give the woman more ammo to use against the team.

As they reach their office floor, Emily gives JJ a kiss on the temple and they split up to get their work done. As Emily walks into the bullpen she sees Morgan stop at her desk and take 3 folders off it. Reid pauses on his way to the desk that adjoins hers and takes 3 folders. Rossi takes the long way to his office allowing him to grab 3 folders. Even Hotch walks to her desk, grabbing 3 folders. Emily walks up to her desk, her gaze moving to each man and then down to the 1 folder that remains on her desk.

“Uh, guys?”

Hotch gives her a rare smile. “Call it an early wedding present, Prentiss.”

“We decided this last week,” Reid explains, still seeing her confused look.

Emily can’t hide the tears that well up in her eyes. “You guys are the best. I love you all,” she says quietly.

“Same to you, kid,” Rossi says with a smile. He uses the files to mimic doffing his cap to her and heads to his office.

Emily just shakes her head and sits down, her feelings for these men, these friends, more than she had ever felt for anyone.

In her own office, JJ had come to a halt as she sees the figure behind her desk. Jordan Todd smiles at her.

“I may not understand your filing system but I promise not to screw it up this next week,” the woman says with a broad smile.

JJ eases the door closed. She had spoken to Jordan when the woman had doubted her ability to work with the BAU. JJ looks at her with caring concern. “Jordan? You’re filling in for me? Are you sure?”

“JJ, I can handle it for a week. Consider it my wedding gift to you and Emily. You both really helped me out when I was here. It’s the least I could do.”

JJ leans against the door, touched. “Thanks, Jordan. I really appreciate it. I was worried the guys would try to handle things themselves.”

Jordan rolls her eyes and laughs. “They wouldn’t dare try. You’d kill them when they ruined your system.”

JJ laughs. “You’re right, I would. So, I guess we need to run down a few things?”

“Yep. Give me a quick run through and I should be good to go. I know Emily should be ready to go soon, too.”

JJ sighs. “I doubt that. She has 13 files on her desk that she has to clear.”

“Not anymore. Hotch told me the guys had decided to take all but one so she could get out of here early. That means you better catch me up quick or she’s going to be waiting for you. And word has it she’s not very patient.”

JJ laughs, wincing at the pain it causes her face. “That’s an understatement.” She walks over and sits in front of her desk. “Okay, let’s start with the updates to the computer program Garcia and I designed to help us choose cases.”

* * *

 

Two hours later, there is a light knock on JJ’s door. It opens immediately to reveal Emily looking very hopeful.

“You almost ready, baby?” She then sees Jordan. “Jordan! Hi!”

“Hey, Emily. Nice look for your wedding,” she says with a chuckle. “You two take the whole ‘matching couple thing’ to a new level.”

Emily laughs, immediately regretting the pain in her cheek. “Yeah, the whole wedding party will look like something out of a zombie family reunion. We may even have to beat up JJ’s brother and sister-in-law so they don’t look out of place.”

JJ waves her hand, as if it was really a consideration. “Nah, I figure Garcia is also bruise-free so we’ll just make those three stand together.” The three women chuckle at that thought. “Em, I think I need a few more—”

“JJ, I think I’m good. If I have any more questions I can ask Garcia or the guys. Get out of here so you two can head to Pennsylvania. Your bodies look like they could use a bit of a rest before the drive,” Jordan says kindly.

“If you’re sure, I won’t argue,” JJ states as she stands. All three hear the snap, crackle and pop of her knees and back as she does. “And I don’t think my body will argue, either.” She jokes with an embarrassed grin. “See you Saturday, Jordan.”

“I can’t wait. I’m really happy for you both.”

The two women head out. Both are happy they had driven Emily’s SUV instead of JJ’s sedan. It was going to be easier to get in and out of the bigger vehicle. They do have a brief discussion of who actually gets to drive since they both have mild concussions. They finally flip a coin and JJ takes the keys with a smug grin.

“Brat,” Emily sneers.

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do, Agent Jareau. And I can’t wait to say that in front of everyone we know.”

JJ blushes, as always nearly overcome by the love she has for, and the love she feels from, this amazing woman.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walk into their condo, Emily drops her go bag on the ground and pulls JJ to her. The two women just hold each other for a moment. They had not really had any time alone after the explosion. There had been so many reports and interviews and, of course, medical treatment to deal with in the aftermath. For now, they just needed a chance to take a deep breath, hold each other, and be thankful they were both making it to the wedding on Saturday.

“I love you so much, Jennifer. I don’t know what I’d have done if a bigger piece of the building had…” Emily can’t even finish the statement.

Everyone had known that JJ was extremely lucky. A larger piece of rubble hitting her, or the same piece hitting her somewhere else on the head, could have been fatal. She had been unconscious until she arrived at the hospital. The EMT’s had intubated her to keep her airways clear due to all the bleeding from her shattered nose. She’d had emergency surgery in the trauma room to clear her nasal passages and reset the nose as best it could be done. She knows she’s got another plastic surgery to look forward to if she doesn’t want to have issues with breathing in the future.

“I’m okay, Emily. I may look a little rough and sound a little weird but I’m okay. Besides, I’m sure you or your parents know a great plastic surgeon who can give me a better nose than I had before.”

Emily eases back and gently kisses the tip of JJ’s nose. “Your nose was perfect. And, yes, I do know someone who can restore yours to perfection whenever you’re ready.”

JJ pulls Emily close again. Both women nearly jump out of their skins when a voice reaches them from the living room.

“I thought I heard voices,” Elizabeth Prentiss states.

“JESUS! Mother! Don’t fucking DO that!” Emily says, her heart racing. She and JJ had both pulled their firearms. “We nearly shot you!”

“Oh, don’t be silly. I knew you wouldn’t—OH MY GOD! YOUR FACES!” she shrieks.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Mother,” Emily tries to convince her.

“Not as bad…have you looked in a mirror? Emily, the entire left side of your face is the size of a basketball and the color over over-ripe eggplants. And, Jennifer, oh you sweet girl, I can hardly see your face for the bandages. But what I  _can_  see is   _not_  good.”

“With all your contacts you didn’t hear what happened?” Emily asks.

“Well, I heard you all were in an explosion and got banged up a bit but I didn’t know…well, that it was this bad.” She walks over and strokes a hand down each woman’s face. “Are you two okay? Really?”

Emily is touched by the concern in her mother’s eyes. “Yes, Mom, we are. I know I need a good soak in the Jacuzzi and Jen probably needs a nap but we’re okay. It could have been much, much worse. It may not look like it, but we were really very lucky.”

Elizabeth stares at them both a moment, then shakes her head. “What am I going to do with two of you to worry about now?” She gives them both a kiss on the forehead. “Okay. Upstairs.”

Emily nods. She and JJ start to walk towards the steps to the second level but then the dark-haired woman stops. “Wait! Why exactly are you here? And, come to think of it, how did you get in?”

“I dropped off your wedding outfits. You’ll need to try them on tonight or tomorrow and let me know if you need any last minute alterations for them. Suzanne said she will be at your beck and call until the wedding is over.”

“Suzanne?” JJ asks, confused.

Emily rolls her eyes. “Mother’s personal seamstress. You’d be surprised how many last minute alterations are needed in politics. Tell her thank you. I’ll give you a call later. Now, how did you get in?”

“Emily, don’t you even know who owns this building?” Elizabeth says mischievously. “Bye, girls.”

As Elizabeth walks out, JJ slowly turns and stares at Emily. “Your  _mother_   owns this building?”

Emiy shrugs. “I…I have no earthly idea. But I intend to find out. We may need to move. Soon.”

JJ laughs, again hating herself for doing so. “Damn this face injury sucks.”

“Come on, baby, let’s get upstairs and relax a bit before heading to your parents’ house.”

* * *

 

Emily had always been glad she had installed a water heater just for the Jacuzzi. Never more so than now as she added hot water for a third time. Her muscles were finally feeling better. She could almost imagine making it through the 4 hour drive to East Alleghany.

Her eyes are closed and she is listening to classical music playing softly on her Ipod. She has lit some scented candles. The only thing missing to make this a perfect, relaxing bath is a glass of wine. Well, that and JJ. Emily smiles, her mind picturing JJ next week in a bikini. Heck, they were vacationing at the private island of a family friend. JJ wouldn’t even need a bikini. Emily’s smile broadens as she starts to imagine the fun they could have.

From the doorway of the bathroom, JJ watches as Emily relaxes in the tub. She sees a familiar flush on Emily’s cheeks. As she watches she sees Emily’s nipples harden.

“ _What might you be imagining, sweetheart_?” JJ thinks to herself.

Emily’s low moan answers that unasked question. JJ feels an ache start between her legs. She had only been planning to see when Emily wanted to leave. Now…now the blonde has another plan in mind. Biting her lip sensuously, she slowly walks towards the tub, removing her clothes as she goes. She slowly trails her fingers up Emily’s arms. The brunette’s eyes open, already dark with desire. JJ removes Emily’s earphones and stares down at her, feeling Emily’s arm caress her thigh.

“Why do I feel you were having naughty thoughts in there, Emily?” she asks softly

“Because you know me too well, Jennifer,” she answers with a deep husk in her voice.

“Then I better get in there with you to make sure you don’t hurt yourself,” JJ states as she steps into the tub.

Earlier Emily had been congratulating herself on the extra water heater. Now she wants to throw herself a party for choosing the tub big enough for two. It had been a pain in the ass to get it installed but now was one of the times she knew it had been worth it.

JJ carefully settles down on Emily, straddling her legs. Their breasts rub against each other as JJ leans forward and captures Emily’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Their need to go slowly and gently due to their injuries heightens the desire they feel. Their tongues dance a slow duel. Emily’s arms wrap around JJ’s waist as JJ’s hands bury themselves in Emily’s hair. Emily arches up, her pelvis grinding into JJ’s.

“Mmm, baby,” JJ mutters against Emily’s mouth.

One of JJ’s hands slides down Emily’s neck, to her shoulder, to her breast. Emily moans, thrusting her chest into JJ’s palm. JJ rubs and pinches the offered gift as Emily continues to thrust up against her.

Emily’s right hand slowly traces a path to JJ’s tight stomach muscles. It slides down, brushing through JJ’s neatly trimmed bush. JJ moans, her hips thrusting to meet the questing fingers. Emily’s fingers tease JJ’s hard clit.

“God, you feel so good,” Emily says.

JJ can no longer concentrate on kissing Emily carefully. All her thoughts are concentrated on the feelings Emily is teasing out of her. Her own hand leaves Emily’s breast and travels downward. JJ eases back enough to stare into Emily’s eyes. Emily is again amazed at how dark JJ’s eyes get when she is aroused.

“You are so beautiful,” Emily says.

For someone with an injury to the face, an injury that can’t help but make you feel self-conscious, the honesty in Emily’s words is almost more than JJ can stand.

“I love you so much, Em. So fucking much it almost hurts,” JJ whispers.

They enter each other simultaneously. Their thrusts matching each other in deepness and timing. Emily holds JJ steady as the woman rocks with the rhythm. The brunette watches as the blonde throws her head back, screaming as the orgasm overtakes her.

“Oh, EMILY!”

Even with her own orgasm ripping through her, JJ never stops caring for her lover. Her thrusts get faster, deeper. Her head comes forward again, making eye contact with Emily.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me now,” she commands softly.

Emily’s body tenses up. “JEN! LOVE…YOU! OHHH!”

Emily’s muscles finally release. Her body eases back down into the tub. JJ slowly moves from on top of Emily to beside her. The profiler wraps her arm around JJ, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

“I love you, Agent Jareau.”

JJ snuggles in close, kissing Emily’s chin. “I love you, too, Agent Prentiss.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once they get out of the tub, they decide it would probably be best to leave as soon as possible before their muscles tightened up again. Emily grabs JJ from behind and kisses her neck.

“Of course, if they do get tight we can work them out again, right?”

JJ slaps Emily’s wandering hands. “No, we can’t. Behave, Emily. We need to get going.”

“Spoil sport,” Emily pouts, kissing her fiancé once more.

The women quickly pack the things they will need for the wedding weekend. Knowing the uncertainty of their jobs, they had already packed for the honeymoon and those suitcases stood in the hallway closet.

JJ glances at Emily as they pack their toiletries. “So, we’re really going to be the only ones on the island?”

“Well, the only guests. Their cook and maid will be there, too.”

JJ just shakes her head. Sometimes the circles that make up Emily’s elite relations and contacts are a bit overwhelming. That this amazing woman could love the little girl from East Alleghany, the girl who for years had worn her sister and brother’s hand-me-downs, and whose family vacations usually meant a trip to Hershey Park, still sometimes shocked JJ. Could she really be worthy of Emily Prentiss and all that entailed?

Emily, as if sensing JJ’s thoughts, pulls her into her arms. “You are all I need in my life, Jennifer. You and Henry. Everything I’ve ever known, anyone I’ve ever been with, pales in comparison to you.”

Tears pool in JJ’s eyes. “You always know just what to say and when to say it. How do you do that?”

Emily smiles sincerely. “It’s all a part of loving you, Jen.”

The two share another kiss before finishing their packing. Within an hour they are on the road, this time with Emily behind the wheel. To make room for everything they had dropped the backseat of the Lexus LX. Two garment bags sit on top of everything else. Emily’s eyes keep stealing to the large black dress bag behind JJ’s seat. JJ notices and chortles.

“You know, unless you have x-ray vision and haven’t mentioned it you’re not going to see what’s in that bag.”

Emily raises her uninjured eyebrow. “I have  _many_   skills, Jennifer.”

JJ rolls her eyes. “Okay, Xena, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Both women laugh as JJ shakes her head. By the time they reach the Jareau house the agents are sore and barely able to slide out of the vehicle. Emily leans against the Lexus trying to figure out just how she was going to get her overnight bag into the house. She is extremely happy to see Alan appear in front of her.

“Howdy, Emily. Need a hand?”

“Yes. And a leg and an arm and a face and a—”

He raises a hand to stop her, laughing. “I get it, sweetie. Let me grab your overnight bag.”

He reaches past her and she points out the only bag for her that needs to go in that night. She heads around the vehicle to offer help with getting JJ’s things but Sandy shoos her away.

“Head on inside. Jen is already in there seeing Henry. And I know that little boy is eager to see you, too.”

Emily’s heart swells at the thought of seeing Henry. She heads into the house and finds JJ stopped just before the rec room. Emily walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. They both stand there a moment watching their son play with his stacking rings. Well, more like sucking on his stacking rings. He seems to be testing each one to figure out which color tastes best.

“He is so beautiful,” JJ murmurs.

Emily kisses the side of her head. “Just like his mother.”

“Em, what if…if my face and bandages scare him?” JJ trembles at the thought. Both of her eyes are ringed with black, blue and red bruising. A large white bandage covers the cuts on her nose, as well as offers support to protect the rebuilt bridge of her nose.

Emily hugs her tighter. “You’re his mother. He’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.” JJ heads into the room. “Hey, Little Man.”

Henry’s head whips around. At first his little face registers shock. But then his face lights up with a smile and he starts making happy sounds. He rolls onto his back, reaching up towards JJ. The liaison finally lets her tears flow as she carefully kneels down to pick him up.

“Hello, my sweet boy. I love you, Henry. Oh, Mommy loves you so much.”

She hugs him as tightly as she dares. He keeps making happy noises in her ear. Emily watches the reunion a moment then kneels down behind them. She, too, has tears in her eyes.

“Got room for one more in there?”

Henry waves his arms excitedly. Emily wraps both of her loves in a tight hug. She kisses her son on the forehead.

“I love you, too, Henry. You are such a wonderful little boy. I am so glad your mother and father allowed me into your life.”

Alan and Sandy watch the reunion from the hallway. Their daughter had naturally downplayed what had occurred in and around Ames, IA. But those events had made national news. They had read and seen plenty in the papers, on the news and on the internet. They know just how close their grandson had come to losing both of his mother’s.

Alan wraps an arm around his wife. “They are such a beautiful family,” he whispers to her.

“Yes, they are.” They watch a moment. “Think they’ll be able to climb the stairs to their bedroom?”

Alan chuckles. “I’m not sure. We may need to consider pulling out the sofa bed in here.”

JJ looks over her shoulder at her parents. “You do know we can hear you, right? You’ve never been good at whispering.”

“We just want you both to be comfortable,” Alan tells them.

“We’ll be fine upstairs. We would like a bit of privacy our last night as swinging singles,” Emily jokes with a wink.

“Em!” JJ exclaims, embarrassed, as her parents chuckle.

“Well, you both look so sore I doubt much of anything will be happening before your honeymoon,” Sandy jokes. When both women blush bright red, memories of their bath jumping into the minds, the older woman laughs. “Or maybe love really does conquer all.”

“On that note, is dinner ready?” JJ asks. “We missed lunch. Come to think of it, did we eat breakfast?” she asks Emily.

Emily thinks a moment. “Uh, yeah. Garcia got everyone breakfast burritos so we could all take our pain pills.”

“Oh, that’s right. But that was when we leaving Iowa. And from what I can smell, I believe my mother has made her world famous chicken spaghetti. Yum!”

Henry looks at his mother. “Mmmmm!”

JJ laughs. “That’s right, Henry. Yummmm!”

“Okay, well, JJ, you and Henry get on up and head to the dinner table,” Emily suggests.

“What about you?”

“I think I’m going to have to eat here. I’m not sure I can stand up,” Emily admits.

Alan and Sandy chuckle. They walk over to assist JJ and Henry up first. They then carefully lift the older woman up to her feet.

“Something tells me it’s time for another pain pill, too,” Sandy says.

“Yes…or a large bottle of tequila, whichever will work fastest and longest,” Emily states.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sandy helps JJ try on her wedding dress for a final time. Sandy had been there for the first and second fittings. Now she steps back, tears leaking down her cheeks.

“Oh, Jennifer…you are so…oh, so beautiful.”

JJ smiles nervously. “Really? I look okay?”

“Oh, darling, you are well beyond okay. Emily’s going to pass out when she sees you.”

JJ turns and looks into the tri-fold mirror her mother had borrowed for the weekend. The dress is the one JJ had dreamed about. A form-fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a flowing dress. Pearls have been used to accent a floral pattern in the bodice while Swarovski crystals line the hem of the dress and highlight lace appliqués. Before they had gone shopping, Elizabeth Prentiss had quizzed JJ on what she wanted. She then insisted on helping the Jareau’s pay for the amazing gown.

“After all,” Elizabeth had said, “it’s not like I’m going to get to buy a dress like this for Emily.”

JJ had laughed at the time. But now, staring into the mirror, she realized what a true gift Elizabeth had given her.

“Mom, out of curiosity, do I even want to know how much this dress cost?”

“Darling, _I_   don’t even know. And I’m pretty sure I don’t want to,” Sandy says. “Elizabeth just asked what our budget for a dress was and that was all we were billed for. I have a feeling we may have bought the zipper.”

JJ turns and looks at her mother. “Are you okay with that? I mean, that Emily’s family…I don’t know what I mean…”

Sandy takes her daughter by the shoulders. “All I want is for this to be the day of your dreams. You have the right woman. The rest is just decoration. I don’t care what it costs or who paid for it. This is all about you and Emily being happy. And neither Elizabeth nor Emily has ever flaunted what they have. It’s just a small part of who they are. And they have never, ever made us feel like we are less than them because of we aren’t as well off.”

JJ smiles, relieved. “I’m glad. Sometimes I forget Emily has money. It’s just not something I think about. I just love her.”

“And that’s how it should be,” Sandy states, kissing JJ’s forehead.

* * *

 

Emily has tried on the tailor-made blouse and suit she would be wearing the next day. But she is completely baffled by the random square of gold cloth that had come with it.

“What the hell is this? It’s not a scarf or a belt. What the hell?”

There is a knock at the door. She answers without looking.

“Come in…UNLESS YOU’RE JJ! THEN STAY OUT!” she amends nervously.

“Nope, not JJ,” a voice responds as the door opens.

Emily spins around in shock. “Father! What are you doing here?”

Gerald Prentiss smiles at her. “Well, I happen to remember something about my daughter getting married tomorrow.”

Emily blushes. “Right. I meant, here at the Jareau’s house.”

“I came up yesterday to meet them. They are wonderful people, Emily. I’m glad they think so much of you,” he says sincerely.

Emily smiles. “The feeling is mutual.”

Gerald steps closer. “Got a hug for the father of the, um, _a_  bride.”

She smiles. “Of course.” She steps into his embrace. After a moment, she steps back. “Now that you’re here maybe you can answer a very important question for me.”

“Of course. Ask anything, Emily,” he answers, assuming it’s another question regarding the strained father-mother-daughter relationship triangle they share.

She lifts up the small gold cloth. “What the hell is this?”

He stares at it a moment, then bursts out laughing. He takes it from her, folds and flips it. He then tucks it into the breast pocket of her suit.

“It’s your hankie, darling. Though I dare say it’s for show only.”

“Well, for fuck’s sake,” Emily mutters. “Why?”

He laughs. “Well, the men are all wearing maroon shirts to match your blouse. They are also wearing gold ties for the full ‘Redskins Effect’ as Alan called it. Since you’re not wearing a tie, your mother asked for a pocket kerchief so you’d match your groomsmen.”

“Oh. Smart idea. Jen will love it!”

Now completely dressed, Emily turns and looks into the mirror on the back of the closet door. “So, Father, what do you think?”

The suit hugs Emily’s curves without being too sexy. It shows how fit and trim she is. The Egyptian cotton is lined with satin, which also appears on the lapels and in a stripe down the pant legs, which have a subtle flair. Her satin blouse is a deep maroon, with a wide-collar and buttons that stop just above her cleavage. The black Christian Louboutin heels she wears are a gift from her mother. Though not her normal style they really do look great with her wedding suit.

“Emily, I say this with absolutely no bias, you are going to be the most beautiful bride ever,” he says honestly.

Emily tears up, “Yeah?”

He nods. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.” He pulls her into a firm hug. “Thank you for letting me be a part of this.”

“Thank you for wanting to be here, and I’m not just talking about the wedding,” she says with love.

They pull apart after a few minutes. He smiles at her.

“Your mother wants to know if you need any alterations. Should I tell her no?”

“Tell her all is perfect. See you downstairs.”

He heads out of the room. Emily turns and looks into the mirror once more. She looks herself over from her feet up to her head. She chuckles.

“Only a father would think a daughter whose face is half bruised could be beautiful.” Her smile slowly fades as she realizes what she has said. “I have a father,” she whispers aloud, realizing it is another amazing gift that she has been given since falling in love with Jennifer Jareau.


	5. Chapter 5

By 5 p.m. the rest of the BAU team has arrived for the rehearsal. JJ and Emily are speaking with the minister of the church JJ had grown up in when Garcia comes racing up to them.

“I need to speak to you both. Now!” she says urgently.

Emily and JJ exchange a worried look and follow her into an empty room off the lobby.

“Emily, do you know what your mother has done?!” Garcia squeaks.

Emily groans. “Oh, God, what?”

Garcia opens the shopping bag she is holding. “LOOK!”

Emily and JJ look in. They see a box from Christian Louboutin. The two bride-to-be’s share a look, then look at their friend.

“Are they the wrong size?” Emily asks. “I’m sure she can get a repla—”

“NO!” Garcia interrupts. “Emily, do you realize these shoes cost more than I make in a  _month_! I can’t wear them!”

Emily smiles. “Pen, Mother bought them for all the women in the wedding. Including me. Just enjoy them. And, Pen, if you really don’t make that much in a month you need to talk to Hotch. You need a raise.”

Garcia starts to pace. “Look, it may be okay for you to wear shoes worth thousands of dollars but I can’t. It’s just not me! And look, Em, they’re just plain white and black, if you don’t count the red sole! I don’t wear anything with less color than a Crayola box!”

Emily and JJ exchange a look. They can see the analyst truly is upset by these shoes. Emily is sure it is more to do with the price tag than the color. She steps forward and places her hands on Garcia’s shoulders.

“Penelope, I know the shoes are expensive. And I know you would never dream of asking for them or buying them for yourself. My mother…my mother and I are only just starting to get close. The money she is putting into this wedding is money I am sure she thought she would never spend. There was a time I had sworn to myself she would have nothing to do with my wife or my wedding. Please, just for the ceremony at least, wear the shoes. It will make her happy. And for the first time in my life, I actually care about her happiness. After the wedding, if it will make you feel better, sell them on Ebay and donate the money to the charity of your choice. Okay?”

Penelope stares into the sincere brown-eyes. “Damn you, Emily Prentiss. I just can’t say no to you when you get all ‘I love my Mommy’ on me.” Emily smiles. “Okay. For the ceremony. But at the reception I get to put on my maroon and gold platforms I bought especially for the occasion.”

“Deal,” Emily says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Pen.”

“Any time, Em. Okay, trauma over. Let’s go back out there and practice your wedding.”

She links her arms through Emily and JJ’s and leads them back into the church lobby. Elizabeth Prentiss greets them.

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s great, Mother. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Two hours later they are enjoying drinks and dinner in the local Elks Club reception hall. Morgan is picking on Reid.

“Did pretty boy tell you he had to borrow my ‘plus 1’ for the wedding?”

Emily spins and looks at Reid. “No! Who are—wait, Traina?” Reid’s blush is the only answer she needs. She punches his arm lightly. “Good for you! Now the big question,” she turns back to Morgan, “when did your girl dump your butt?”

Reid chuckles as Morgan blushes. “She didn’t dump me. She just thought a wedding was too big a commitment.”

Reid and Emily look at each other and say simultaneously. “He was dumped.”

Across the room, Elizabeth and Sandy are staring at the various BAU team members. “You really think you can get them all PhotoShopped?” Sandy asks.

“I’m sure I can. Probably,” Elizabeth hedges. “Of course, all bruised and cut up it may be more indicative of them.”

“True. And it will always be something for us to laugh at,” Sandy chuckles.

JJ is sitting on a chair with Henry talking to Kevin. The little boy is tired but with so much going on he is fighting to stay awake. Rossi walks up and nudges Hotch, who is watching the two blondes, a smile on his face.

“Penny for your thoughts,” the older man offers.

Hotch sighs. “JJ was telling me they were hoping Jack could have been part of the wedding. But with witness protection it just…wasn’t possible.”

“I’m sorry, my friend.”

Hotch just nods and takes another sip of bourbon. Rossi stands beside him quietly, just being there for him.

Everyone starts to get quiet as they hear someone clinking a knife against a glass. They turn to see the four parents of the brides standing near the table in the center of the room.

“Any chance we can get the brides up this way?” Gerald asks.

JJ stands and offers Henry to Hotch, who happily takes the little boy. She meets up with Emily near their parents and takes her hand. The two women stand with the parents looking out at their closest friends and relatives.

“For many years I was a fool. I was estranged from my daughter and was sure I’d lost my chance to experience her wedding. But thankfully, she has seen to accept me back into her life. In getting her back, I have also been gifted with getting to know Jennifer Jareau and Henry LaMontagne, and their family here in East Alleghany. Of all the people I’ve met over the years, I have never met any better than the Jareau’s.”

He lifts his glass of Coke in toast, as others follow suit with their beverage of choice.

“Now, my daughter has warned me that if I slip into politician mode and start rambling on too long she’s going to pull her clutch piece.” Everyone laughs, believing Emily just might do it. “So without further ado, I just want to say Emily, I am so very happy for you. Jennifer, Henry, welcome to the family. I wish you all many wonderful years together. Cheers!”

He lifts his glass again as everyone claps for the brides. Emily smiles proudly at JJ and leans in for a quick kiss. Alan steps forward next.

“I’ll never forget the day little Jenny told me in no uncertain terms how she would have a fall wedding so she could use maroon and gold as her colors and so she could plan everything around the Redskins bye week so she wouldn’t miss a game.” Everyone laughs as JJ blushes. “I had to explain to her that she may not find someone who would let her plan her wedding around the football season. I’m still wondering if she has some sort of blackmail on Emily to make her go along with this crazy dream.” Emily mimes zipping her mouth closed as JJ playfully slaps her. Everyone is chuckling. “But regardless of why she humors my daughter’s football addiction, I know Emily stands here today as someone who loves, respects, and adores my little girl. And I also know she loves my grandson with no reservations. Emily, I am so proud to welcome you and your parents into my family. I love you all. May you, Jennifer and Henry love each other forever.”

He leads everyone in toasting the couple once more. Emily and JJ now step forward.

“Jennifer and I want to take this time to thank all of you for being here for us. Not just today but everyday. You have accepted us as a couple, and with Henry as a family. You don’t judge us and are quick to help us when we need it. We are so blessed to have you in our lives. Thank you for sharing this special weekend with us.”

The party lasts until nearly midnight. Finally JJ, Henry and her parents are the last ones in the room with Emily, who will be staying there at the hotel for the night. Emily is holding Henry, who has fallen asleep.

“He should be out for the night. But if not, give me a call and I’ll sing to him over the phone again,” she offers.

“Of course we will,” Sandy says. “Alan, take Henry so Jen and Emily can say a proper goodnight.” She leans forward and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, sweetie. I love you.”

Emily smiles. “I love you, too.” She gets a kiss from Alan as he takes Henry and follows his wife outside.

Emily reaches out and takes JJ’s hands in hers. “Alone at last.”

“And no time to do anything,” JJ jokes.

Emily pulls her close. “Well, we aren’t married yet, Ms. Jareau. It would be improper to have sex before the wedding.”

JJ laughs. “Yeah, because we’ve been chaste so far, right?”

Emily shrugs. “Well, it sounded good, didn’t it?” She leans down and gives JJ a deep kiss. “I love you, Jen. Thank you for giving me the courage to believe in love.”

“I love you, too, Emily. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

They share another kiss then reluctantly head to the front doors. Emily watches until the Jareau’s disappear in the distance. She looks at her watch.

“It’s 12:30 a.m., Emily,” She muses to herself. “In just over 10 hours you’ll be a wife and mother for real. How the hell did you get so lucky?”

She heads upstairs to her room to count her blessings and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At 9 a.m. Emily is pacing nervously in her hotel room. Every possible worst case scenario is running through her mind: JJ decides not to marry her, someone is in a car accident, she forgets her vows, the minister forgets there’s supposed to be a wedding, her pants rip up the butt as she walks down the aisle, and about a 100 more things that could possibly go wrong. When someone knocks on her door she just stares at it, sure she is about to get devastating news. The person knocks again. The third time a voice accompanies the knock.

“Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, if you are still in bed I’m going to spank your butt!” Elizabeth Prentiss hollers.

Emily slowly approaches the door and opens it. Elizabeth sees the look of fear on her daughter’s face.

“Emily! What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. What?” Emily asks in a panic.

Elizabeth stares at her a moment, then starts to laugh. “Emily, everything is okay. I promise. Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope. Can’t. Going to be sick. It’s been too good. God, Mom, what’s going to happen? It’s just been too good!” Emily drops down onto the settee, her head buried in her hands.

Elizabeth walks over and kneels down in front of her daughter. She had never seen her daughter so scared before. She forces Emily to look into her eyes.

“Emily, there is no such thing as ‘too good.’ You and Jennifer are beautiful together and that’s what today is about: celebrating that beauty. Nothing bad is going to happen. To get this day started right you are going to head into the bathroom and take a shower. When you get out you will sit down and eat a decent breakfast so you don’t pass out from hunger. At 10:00 you will ride with me and your father to the church to get ready. And at 11:00 you will join your life to Jennifer’s in front of your friends and family. It is going to be a beautiful day. One you will remember forever. Do you understand me?”

Emily slowly nods. Her mother’s calm attitude had served to calm the profiler. Elizabeth leans forward and kisses her daughter on the cheek.

“Go on now. Shower.”

Emily smiles and stands. The next hour goes exactly as they had planned. As they pull up in front of the church just after 10 they see the Lexus already there. Emily looks at her mother.

“Did you know Jen would already be here?”

Elizabeth laughs. “Of course I did. Sandy and I arranged your arrivals last night so you wouldn’t see each other before the ceremony.”

Emily chuckles. “I should have known. In case I forget to say it later, thank you, Mom. For everything.”

“It’s truly been my pleasure, Emily.”

* * *

 

In the room the bride and her crew are getting ready. Garcia and Shelby, JJ’s sister-in-law, look at the agent.

“Are you sure?” Garcia asks?

JJ grins. “Oh, yeah. Very sure. It’s technically a requirement.”

Shelby laughs. “If you say so.”

JJ nods. “Oh, yes. I say so.”

The three women chuckle as they prepare a little surprise for Emily. As the clock approaches 10:30 JJ’s hair and make-up have been finished. It is time for her to put on her wedding dress. Garcia had only seen pictures of it. When it is finally revealed to her for the first time her eyes widen.

“Oh, Jayje, it’s the…the most beautiful thing   _ever_!” she gushes.

JJ stares at it. “It really is, isn’t it. God, Emily and I better have a daughter so I can pass this on to her.”

Shelby and Garcia chuckle as they help JJ get dressed. Once she is in the dress, Garcia fights tears.

“You are the most beautiful bride ever, Jen,” the vibrant blonde states.

“She’s right, JJ. You are gorgeous,” Shelby agrees.

“I hope Emily thinks so.”

“If she doesn’t blame the concussion,” Garcia encourages with a wink.

The women are working on getting JJ’s headpiece on when the mother’s of the brides walk in. Sandy stops short.

“Oh, Jennifer…oh…oh…” she is speechless.

“Darling, you are stunning,” Elizabeth states. Sandy nods in agreement.

“Thank you.” JJ turns and looks at herself in the mirror. “I think I’m ready.”

“Not quite yet,” Elizabeth says. She looks at Garcia. “What does she have that’s blue?”

“Her garter.”

“Something borrowed?”

Shelby raises her hand. “The bracelet is mine from my wedding to Mark.”

“Very good. And something new?”

“The earrings her father and I bought her,” Sandy says.

“Good. Then I guess that just leaves something old.” Elizabeth steps to JJ and lifts up a small velvet box. “My mother gave this to me on my wedding day, as her mother did for her on hers. In fact, a total of 4 women in my family have gotten married with this necklace. It’s not quite Emily’s style so I would be honored to pass it on to you that someday your daughter or daughter-in-law will wear it, too.”

She slowly opens the case. An 18k gold chain holds a Celtic trinity knot pendant. Each part of the knot is made up of a different color stone: red, blue and canary. JJ, Garcia and Shelby are all speechless. Sandy, who had already seen the necklace, had predicted JJ’s response.

“Those…those are diamonds, aren’t they,” JJ whispers reverently. Elizabeth nods. “Oh, Elizabeth, I…I couldn’t…it’s…it’s…”

“Of course you can. You’re to be my daughter-in-law in, well, just under 30 minutes.” She steps behind JJ and places the necklace around her neck. “There. Perfect.”

JJ slowly turns and look into the mirror. The necklace falls to just above the “v” of her breasts. It really does look perfect. She turns to Elizabeth.

“Thank you. I will treasure it until it is time to pass it along.”

“I know you will. Well, I must get back to Emily.” She gives JJ a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon.”

“Yeah. Tell Emily I love her. And I can’t wait to be her wife.”

Elizabeth nods. “I will.”

As the ambassador leaves, JJ hears the music in the church start up, letting the wedding party know it’s time to start getting into position. JJ feels butterflies take off in her stomach. Her eyes widen.

“Oh God…I think I’m going to be sick.”

Garcia grabs a trash can just in the nick of time. “Been wondering when the nerves would hit. That’s it, Jayje, get it all out now.”

A few minutes later the door opens and Reid, who would be standing on JJ’s side of the aisle, enters. He sees the Garcia and Shelby reapplying JJ’s make-up as Sandy sprays her breath with mint spray. Reid chuckles.

“She’s been nervous, too?”

“Hit her just a few minutes ago,” Garcia answers.

Reid’s eyebrows rise. “Really? Emily’s been upchucking most of the morning.”

This makes JJ laugh and helps her to relax. She finally stands and turns to face Reid. “Well, Spence, do I look okay?”

Reid slowly shakes his head. “No, JJ, you don’t look okay. You look spectacular.” He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re going to knock Emily out.”

She smiles and looks at the others. They hear the music Emily’s parents will be walking her down to start to play. She looks at those in the room with her.

“Well, I think it’s time.”


	7. Chapter 7

As her music begins, Emily takes a deep breath. Her nerves had finally settled after Elizabeth had come back with the message of love from JJ. She looks to her parents, something she would not have believed possible just a few months ago. She threads each of her arms through one of theirs as the wedding coordinator tells them to go.

The three Prentiss’ walk slowly down the aisle. Emily just focuses on Morgan, Rossi, and Mark who wait for her up at the altar. When they reach the front, her parents each give her a kiss on the cheek and take their seats in the first pew on the right. Emily turns, her eyes focused on the now closed doors at the back of the church.

The music changes and the doors open. First out is JJ’s niece Abigail as the flower girl. Emily smiles at her as the girl looks completely petrified. It was easy for the 5 year old at the rehearsal the night before but now that the church is full she is frozen a few pews in. Emily’s heart swells with love for the little girl. She steps a little ways out into the aisle and kneels down. She opens her arms.

“Come here, Abby. I’ve got you,” she says gently.

Abby stares at her for a second and then races into Emily’s arms. Emily smiles and picks her up. “How about you hang with me until your mom gets here?” The little girl nods and buries her face in Emily’s shoulder.

Next down the aisle is Shelby, who takes Abby from Emily, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek for the help. Reid follows her, carrying Henry who is the honorary ring bearer, even though he seems more concerned with eating the ring pillow than carrying it. And then comes Garcia, in her maroon, tea-length gown. Emily sees is wearing the scarily expensive shoes. Emily smiles a thank you to the analyst who gives her a wink.

As Garcia takes her place as Maid of Honor, Emily again looks to the back of the church. The doors had been closed after Garcia started down the aisle. As the familiar strains of “Here Comes the Bride” begin to play, the entire congregation stands. The doors are then opened and Emily gets her first look at JJ, flanked by her mother and father.

Morgan leans towards Emily and whispers in her ear. “Breathe, Prentiss. Don’t pass out on us.”

Even with Morgan’s prodding it takes a moment for Emily’s lungs to listen to the rest of her body and draw in life-saving air. JJ is truly the most beautiful bride Emily has ever seen, despite the bruising and bandages on the woman’s face. As JJ reaches the altar, Emily can’t help but tell her.

“You’re gorgeous, Jennifer.”

“So are you, Emily.”

The minister gives them the moment then steps forward. “Who gives this woman to be a bride?”

Alan chokes up. “Her mother, brother, sister, and I do.”

He hands Jennifer’s hand to Emily. The minister steps to the side, allowing the two women up into the altar area. There they light an eternity candle in Amy’s memory, a way of making her a part of the ceremony. They then return to the altar, and face the minister. He says a few words about the joys of love, the trials and tribulations of marriage that can make love grow stronger, and blessings that are sure to come for Emily and JJ as they enter into married life. Now come the all important questions.

“Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, do you take this woman Jennifer Andrea Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, ‘til death do you part?”

“Oh, yes, I definitely do,” Emily promises.

“And, Jennifer Andrea Jareau, do you take this woman Emily Elizabeth Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, ‘til death do you part?”

“Yes, I do,” JJ vows.

Hotch then does a reading, adding in his own wishes that they always remember to be honest with each other, to trust each other, and always, always keep the guns locked up when they have an argument. This makes everyone chuckle.

The minister steps forward again. “Emily and Jennifer have written their own vows. At this time, they would like to make those vows to each other with you, their friends and family, to witness their pledge. Jennifer, please make your vow to Emily.”

JJ stares at Emily…and her mind goes totally blank. Emily can’t help but smile at the media liaison. She looks beyond JJ to Garcia, who pulls a small slip of paper out of her bodice and taps JJ on the shoulder with it. Everyone chuckles as JJ takes the paper.

“I swear I really did write this,” she mumbles, causing more laughter. She glances at the paper and takes a deep breath. It is all she needs to settle her nerves. She crumbles the paper against her bouquet. “Emily, all my life I wondered if I would ever find someone who could love and understand me. I always knew I was different: the small town girl that dreamed of the big city; the girl who liked girls and boys equally; the petite little thing that enjoyed kicking the butts of the bad guys.” Emily chuckles. “But I wasn’t sure anyone would ever be able to love all those things about me. Then you walked into my life. You saw me and accepted me. You let me be myself. You don’t let me settle for less than the best. You don’t ask me to change to fit a perception you have. You love me for who I am and what I am. I’m not sure what I ever did to deserve someone like you but I promise to spend my whole life loving you and appreciating you for who you are and what you mean to me and to my son. I love you, Emily, now and always.”

As JJ finishes, Emily is overcome with the urge to kiss the blonde. As she starts to lean in the minister stops her.

“Not so fast, Agent Prentiss. It’s not time for that yet.” Everyone laughs as the unbruised side of Emily’s face turns bright red. “Emily, please make your vow to Jennifer.”

“Jennifer Andrea Jareau, I have spent most of my life running from commitment. I never believed myself worthy of being loved and I didn’t trust anyone to love me. Then one day I looked up and there you were. You could make me laugh when I was sad; comfort me when the job got to be too much; break through my walls to get to the heart of what was really bothering me. You call me on my bluffs and are quick to make sure I know how loved I am when I don’t feel worthy of that love. And every day you make my world a better place. I love you more each day and I plan to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how special you are. Te amo, Jennifer.”

The minister looks to Reid. “May I have the rings, please?”

Reid steps forward with Henry. “They might be a little soggy,” he warns with a grin.

The minister chuckles. “We’ll pretend he was just blessing them with a kiss.” He pulls the ribbon securing the rings to the pillow and places them on his bible. “May God bless these symbols of your love. May their eternal circle mirror your eternal love.” He hands a ring to Emily.

“Emily, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Emily stares into JJ’s eyes. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

He repeats the process for JJ to Emily. He smiles at the women. “By the power vested in me, by God and the Episcopalian church, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may now seal your love with a kiss.”

Emily leans down and captures JJ’s lips in a passionate kiss. Their arms wrap around each other as everyone claps for them.

When the kiss finally ends the minister looks out to the attendees. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you Agent and Mrs. Prentiss.”

Emily glances at him in confusion, but JJ takes her hand, whispering. “Surprise.”

Emily is still confused as the music for the recessional begins to play. The two women walk down the aisle hand in hand, heart in heart. As they get out of into the lobby, JJ drags Emily into the room she had used to get ready. Emily looks at her.

“What’s with the ‘Agent and Mrs Prentiss’ thing?”

JJ reaches into the duffel bag that she had brought to the church and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to Emily. The profiler raises an eyebrow at the pleased look on the liaison’s face before pulling a paper out. She reads it over, her eyes widening.

“Are…are you sure?” Emily asks wondrously.

JJ shrugs. “Well, it would be so confusing if we had LaMontagne, Jareau and Prentiss in the same house. I figure I can stay Jareau for work but any other time I will be Jennifer Prentiss.”

Emily pulls her close. “We never even talked about this. Thank you, Jennifer. This means more to me than I ever thought it would. I love you so much. How do you always know what I need better than I do?”

“For the same reason you know the same for me. It’s called love.”

The two share another, deeper kiss. As they stand there, Emily lifts up her hand to look at her platinum wedding band. She quirks and eyebrow at JJ, who is also staring at her wedding band. Though they had picked them out together, they did not know what the other had engraved in the band. They knew it was their wedding date: 10/17/09. But they had agreed on a private message to each other.

Emily slips her ring off. She smiles as she reads “Now and always”, the last part of JJ’s vow to her. JJ slides hers off and reads “Te Amo”, the last part of Emily’s vow.

“Are we really that mind-melded already,” Emily jokes.

“That depends, what am I thinking now?” JJ tests.

Emily looks into her eyes and leans in for another kiss. When they come up for air, she looks into JJ’s eyes. “Well?”

“Oh, yeah. You definitely read my mind.”

Fifteen minutes later the wedding party is gathered at the front of the church for pictures. Sandy Jareau and Elizabeth Prentiss look at the group and burst out laughing. With all the bruises, cuts, and bandages it really did look like a zombie wedding.

And for some reason, it just seems right.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the wedding party arrives at the local golf club for the reception, the party is in full swing. People are mingling and enjoying their drinks and hors d’oeuvres. Everyone pauses to clap as the groomsmen and bridesmaids are introduced. The wedding coordinator then gives a grand pause.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, I am so happy to introduce to you Agent and Mrs. Prentiss.”

The crowd starts to clap again. Morgan and Reid give some wolf-whistles to everyone’s amusement. Emily and JJ enter the room, their smiles as big as they can be given their facial injuries. The make their way to the dance floor as the coordinator speaks again.

“For their first dance as a married couple, they have chosen the first song they danced to on their first date.” Emily and JJ move out to the center of the dance floor. Emily’s hands rest on JJ’s hips as the blonde’s hands go around the taller woman’s neck, their eyes are locked together. The musicians start to play as their female vocalist steps forward to sing.

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes,_  
_I think I found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

Emily leans down and gives JJ a gently kiss. She rests her forehead against her wife’s. They continue to sway to the music, no words need be said as they let the emotions of the day wash over them.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only the sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes, I see_  
_The missing pieces I'm searching for_  
_I think I've found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

Emily leans back, quietly singing the chorus to JJ. JJ just smiles at her wife. As far as they know, they are the only ones in the room

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

Both women sing the next two lines to each other. It was those lines, the sentiment in them, that had touched both of their hearts.

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

As it ends they kiss once again as everyone cheers. The coordinator steps to the microphone. “Fathers of the Brides, it’s your turn to celebrate your daughters.” Alan and Gerald walk out onto the dance floor.

Emily’s stomach does a nervous flip. It had been 20 years since she had danced with her father; her debutante ball. Emily had hated it but it was expected so she did it. She takes a deep breath to quell the moment of fear and smiles at her father. He had been nervous, too but her smile calmed him.

“Been a long time, Father,” Emily whispers.

“Too long, my Emily,” he agrees. “But it’s going to have to wait a moment. Alan and I are sort of doing our own thing with this dance.”

Emily and JJ are confused as their fathers swap daughters. JJ smiles at Gerald as Emily gives Alan a suspicious look. But as the women hear the song, they understand. The band starts to play, their male vocalist this time taking the lead.

  
_Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
_Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
_So much in love, you're alone in this place_  
_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_  
_I was her number one, she told me so_  
_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_  
_So be careful when you hold my girl_

  
Emily grins at Alan. “I will be. I swear.”  
  
He nods. “I know.”

_Time changes everything, life must go on_  
_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_  
_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
_The one that I read all those fairytales to_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights_  
  
“I missed too many years with Emily, Jennifer. But I do love her. And I’m glad she has you in her life. I have a feeling her ability to mend fences with her mother and me are a direct result of loving you. I will forever be in your debt,” Gerald tells her gratefully. “Welcome to our crazy little family.”

JJ smiles emotionally, tears in her eyes. “I can’t think of any family I’d rather be in. I’ll make sure she doesn’t run from you when it gets hard. I promise.”

He kisses her cheek. “I know. Thank you.”

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
_When a miracle smiles up at you_  
_I loved her first_  
  
As that song ends, the band starts immediately into several more hits. The groomsmen and bride maids take the floor. Soon everyone is dancing as the lunch buffet is being set up. Emily tries to find JJ but instead finds herself in Hotch’s arms. She smiles at her boss.

“How you doing?” she asks.

He grins. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Emily shrugs. “Maybe. But I know this can’t be easy for you. Thank you for being part of today considering…” she lets the sentence hang. They both know that George Foyet’s threat to Hotch’s family is taking a toll on the man. Emily and JJ had even told Hotch that if it would be too hard for him emotionally to come they would understand.  
  
“I won’t say it’s been the easiest couple of days but I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. I’m very happy for you both. And, Emily, our job can destroy our lives if we let it. If you ever need a break or…or anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. I don’t want you and JJ to end up like me and Hailey. Or Rossi and his wife…and his wife…and his wife,” he ends with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Emily chuckles. “Thank you, Aaron. I really appreciate it. I promise, I’ll come to you if it starts to affect us.”  
  
As her dance with Hotch ends, she is pulled into a group dance with JJ and Garcia. The three women giggle and promise to have a “girls night out” after the honeymoon so Garcia can get all the details that can’t be shared with the guys. Just after lunch, Emily feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up at her father.

“Think I can get that dance in now?”

She nods. “Of course.”  
  
She gives JJ a peck on the cheek and takes her father’s hand. He leads her to the dance floor as a slow song begins.  
  
“Do you remember our last dance?” he asks.

Emily grimaces. “My debutante ball.”

He laughs. “You hate it a much now as you did then, don’t you.”

“It just wasn’t me,” she shrugs.  
  
“I know. Your mother and I put you through a lot that just wasn’t you. I’m sorry I didn’t see that…didn’t see you.”

“It would be easy to let you and Mother take all the blame. But I spent a lot of time trying not to be seen. I shut myself off from you.”  
  
“You were our daughter. We should have fought harder to connect with you, to see what our life was doing to you.”  
  
“Maybe. But all that…that crap made me who I am today.”

“That’s true. You’re strong, independent, smarter than either of us, and a fierce friend. You have made a good life for yourself, sweetheart. You have made me very, very proud. I love you, Emily.”

Emily takes a moment to wipe away her tears. “Thank you, Dad,” she finally responds her voice choked up. “I love you, too.”  
  
By 2:30 lunch has been eaten, the cake has been cut (though to Morgan and Garcia’s chagrin the women did not slam cake into each other’s faces), and now it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. Garcia gets close as JJ sits down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Emily kneels down in front of her. The technical analyst shares a sly look with Shelby as both women ready their camera phones.  
  
“You ready, baby?” Emily asks.

“When you are, honey,” JJ replies.  
  
Emily slowly starts to raise the hem of JJ’s wedding gown. After a few inches she stops and stares. She slowly looks up and sees JJ can barely control her giggles. Emily starts to laugh and shakes her head. Everyone is confused until Emily lifts the hem to JJ’s knee and sits back…so that everyone can see JJ’s clutch piece firmly strapped to her ankle.  
  
“Whoa! Better watch it, Prentiss, she’s already prepared to keep you in line,” Morgan hollers.  
  
Everyone is still laughing as Emily nods her head and pretends to be scared. She brings the skirt the rest of the way up and then slowly removes the blue and white garter from JJ’s shapely thigh. As she slips it over JJ’s foot, she leans up and gives her wife another kiss.  
  
She stands and without looking over her shoulder, shoots it like a rubber band behind her towards the gathered single men. Morgan makes a valiant grab for it but it’s a stunned Spencer Reid who ends up with the prize.

“Oh, boy,” he mumbles. JJ rushes over and gives him a big congratulatory hug. Emily wraps an arm around Cindy Traina.

“Just give us time to get back and settled after our honeymoon before you two elope,” she advises. Traina and Reid both turn bright red.  
  
The single women gather around, knowing it is now time for them to vie for the bouquet. Garcia had changed into her burgundy and gold platforms. She had staked out a large area in front of the women to give her the best shot at the harbinger of a wedding. JJ glances over her shoulder once and then lets the flowers fly. Garcia leaps up and misses. Two school friend of JJ’s collide trying to catch it and knock it right to…Cindy Traina.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” She blurts out, staring at the flowers as it they are a snake that could bite her. Emily and JJ burst into laughter as Morgan and Rossi start to razz Reid about the luck he and his date had at the wedding.

“Um, isn’t it time for JJ and Emily to go?” the genius asks nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JJ & Emily’s dance was to Savage Garden’s “I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You”  
> *The Father/Daughter dance was to Heartland’s “I Loved Her First”
> 
> I based JJ's garter-gun gag on something one of my sisters did. As a cop she had to be armed at all times in the city she was in and, so, she wore her ankle holster. Her husband had no idea until her lifted up her dress. Lol


	9. Chapter 9

Emily and JJ slip away from the wedding to get changed for the trip to the airport hotel in Pittsburgh. As they finally get a moment alone, Emily pulls JJ close to her.

“You have given me two amazing gifts today.”

“Two?” JJ is confused.

“You changed your name to mine. I…I didn’t know how much that would mean to me until it was in front of me. And two…you gave me my parent’s back. I can’t even tell you for sure when I lost them but I know for sure, today, that I have them back. And that’s all because you made me stop compartmentalizing, made me face all my emotions, and showed me how to love. I wouldn’t have them if not for you, Jennifer. Thank you.”

They share a deep kiss. It ends when they both get too hungry and their noses bump. JJ pulls away quickly.

“Ow! Shit!”

“Oh, God, Jen, are you okay?”

JJ manages to chuckle. “Yeah. Just…shit.”

Emily grins. “Yep, we are going to have an interesting honeymoon to say the least.”

The women have just finished changing when there is a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Emily calls.

“You girls doing okay?” Sandy asks, coming in.

“Fine, Mom. Almost ready, I think. Is Will here yet?”

“Yes, he’s outside now. He was hoping to come in to say hello.”

“Sure. Send him in,” Emily encourages.

Sandy goes out and a minute later Will knocks on the open door before stepping into the room.

“Hey.”

JJ gives him a smile. “Hi, Will. Did you have a good flight?”

“Pretty good. Wish I could have made it to the wedding but I had to pull duty last night to get to take a week with Henry.”

“Well, we’ll be sure to bore you with lots of pictures,” Emily offers.

He laughs. “Um, maybe.”

“So, you two guys have big plans?” JJ asks.

“Gonna take Henry down to Cajun country to visit my aunts and uncles. Think he’s too young for crawfish?”

“I know I’m too young for crawfish,” Emily states dryly.

JJ grins at her. “Don’t knock ‘em ‘til you tried ‘em, Emily.”

“Uh, JJ, there’s something else you should know,” Will says nervously. “I, um, I’m sort of dating someone now. Have been for a couple months. I’d like her to get to know Henry. Is that going to be okay with you?”

JJ is touched by his concern. She takes his hands. “It would be very okay. Will, I don’t expect you to never find someone to spend your life with. I trust your judgment and I know you wouldn’t introduce Henry to someone you didn’t expect to stick around. Is she a cop, too?”

He laughs. “No, I figured law enforcement didn’t work out so well for me last time.” JJ blushes. “She’s a doctor. And, from the looks of you two, it might not be a bad idea to have a doctor handy.”

The three laugh, all knowing his joke is actually pretty close to the truth. “Well, I hope to hear more about her and maybe even meet her soon,” JJ says honestly.

Just then Sandy walks in with Henry. Will for the first time sees his son in his little tuxedo. “Well, look at my fancy man! Looking good, Henry!” Henry waves his hands happily as he sees his daddy. Will takes him and hugs him close, breathing in the scent of his little boy. The newlyweds give him a moment then step closer.

“We’re getting ready to head to the hotel. We leave at 6 a.m. tomorrow so we’re staying at the airport Hyatt tonight. Mind if we say goodbye to Henry before you go?” JJ asks

“Of course not.” Will hands the little boy over.

JJ hugs him close. “I love you, Little Man. You be good for Daddy, okay? We will see you next Saturday, okay? I miss you already, Henry. I love you.”

Emily wraps both blonde’s in a hug. “Like your Mom said, you be good. Don’t want to hear about you chasing women down in the French Quarter, okay?” Will chuckles. “I love you, Henry. I’ll miss you.” She gives him a kiss on the forehead.

JJ gives Henry another hug and kiss. Will gives them both hugs and heads out with Henry. JJ turns and falls into Emily’s arms. “I feel like…like I just keep leaving him. I don’t want to screw him up, Em. What am I going to do?”

“Shhh…I don’t know, JJ. I don’t think I can answer that for you. It will have to be your decision. But whatever you decide know that I support you 100%. I love you.”

JJ just lets Emily hold her for a few more minutes. Finally JJ pulls away. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss. Anytime.” Emily gives her a gentle kiss. The two head out of the room to find Elizabeth and Sandy waiting for them. The mothers are fighting giggles. Emily immediately raises her good eyebrow.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing, dear,” Elizabeth answers too innocently. “Nothing at all.”

“Riiiight. Sandy?”

“Your chariot awaits, ladies,” is her only reply.

JJ and Emily exchange a look. Their eyes widen at the same time. “GARCIA!” They both holler as Sandy and Elizabeth stop trying to curb their laughter.

The newlyweds make their way to the lobby. They try to get a look at Emily’s SUV but the guests have gathered outside the doors to see them off, blocking the view of the parking lot. With nothing to do but go, the two agents head out the doors. People cheer and toss birdseed at them. Then the crowd parts and they see their BAU team standing proudly around Emily’s decorated Lexus.

“Oh. My. God.” Emily spurts

“Emily, what are…Oh My God! Are those dental dams?!” JJ exclaims.

Both women are bright red with embarrassment. Garcia is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Pen, I’m gonna kill you,” JJ threatens.

“Nah, you love me too much to kill me.”

“This is going to sit for a week! You’ll ruin my paint job!” Emily scolds.

“Don’t worry, my darling brown-eyed girl, it will be taken care of while you are tanning your naked body on a private island.”

“Garcia!” Emily squeaks. She slowly turns and sees that, yes, her parents and JJ’s parents were standing right there still. Not to mention all the guests. “We have bathing suits. I swear,” she tells the assembled, laughing crowd.

Everyone laughs at how embarrassed she is. Elizabeth waves a dismissive hand. “Oh, Emily, it’s not like we believe you’ll be wearing them anyway.”

“And you’ve got plenty of contraceptives to keep you safe, too,” Sandy adds, helpfully.

“Oh God, I need to go. I need to go now because I don’t have time for the therapy it will take to heal if they say any more.” Emily mutters.

Everyone laughs. Hugs and farewells are exchanged and Emily helps JJ up into the SUV then walks around the front to get in. From the driver’s seat, Emily notices writing on the rear window. She can’t help but laugh at the pronouncement:

“Convicted: Sentenced to Life in Happiness!”


	10. Chapter 10

When they get to the hotel the women collapse down on the bed. It had been a wonderful but exhausting day. Emily slowly rolls to her side, her hand playing across JJ’s stomach.

“I’m so scared I’m going to wake up to find out this is all a dream,” Emily admits.

JJ takes the hand on her stomach and kisses it, her thumb caressing the wedding band upon it. “It’s no dream, Em. You’re officially stuck with me forever.”

Emily smiles. “Forever, eh? I think I can handle that.”

Emily leans down and kisses JJ deeply. As they finally come up for air, Emily lies down, her head on JJ’s shoulder. “Do you know how badly I want to just make love to you with abandon? I just want to rip your clothes off and not stop until you’re screaming my name. I want you to make me come with your hands and your mouth.” JJ’s breathing had become shallow, picturing this in her mind. “But all our damn injuries are preventing that,” Emily laments.

JJ brings her hand up under Emily’s shirt. “They aren’t preventing everything.” Her hand cups Emily’s breast through her bra. Emily groans and arches into the touch. JJ caresses the breast for several minutes, loving it as Emily’s hips start to thrust of their own will. JJ rolls, forcing Emily onto her back. She leans down and kisses her wife, dragging her tongue along Emily’s chin to her ear. She pulls the earlobe into her mouth, nipping lightly.

“I’m sure there is plenty we can do,” she breathes into Emily’s ear. “After all, we managed a bath just fine, didn’t we?”

As often happens, JJ has stolen Emily’s ability to speak. The petite blonde loves the power she has over Emily. She undoes Emily’s blouse, her eyes noticing the front clasp on the bra.

“Smart planning, Agent Prentiss,” she says as she releases Emily’s breasts. As her hand teases the hard nipple of one, her mouth feasts on the other.

“Oh, God, Jennifer!” Emily tangles her fingers in JJ’s hair, making sure the glorious mouth does not stop.

JJ finally moves her hand from Emily’s breast, tracing a feather-light trail down Emily’s torso. Her hand undoes the slacks blocking her from her desired destination. Her hand slips in, finding her wife already wet and ready for her. She looks up from Emily’s breast, making eye contact. Emily’s eyes are nearly black with passion.

“I’m about to make love to my wife.”

Emily moans at the statement. She thrusts up as JJ’s fingers plunge into her. Their eyes remain locked as JJ thrusts deeper and deeper. As she feels Emily nearing release, she brings her mouth back down and again sucks the dark-haired woman’s breast into her mouth.

“God YES!” Emily screams as she comes. “I love you, Jennifer. So fucking much.”

JJ lifts her head and again makes eye contact with Emily. Without saying a word, JJ slowly brings her hand licks off the essence that coats her fingers. Emily’s hips thrust again at the sight.

“Jen, the things you make me feel…”she murmurs. She pulls JJ down into a kiss. She has enough control to allow JJ to lead the kiss…just barely.

JJ finally sits back up. “I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

“I love you, too, Jennifer Prentiss. But you’re wearing way too many clothes.”

JJ grins wolfishly. “Well, I think you’re smart enough to figure out how to fix that problem.”

With a growl Emily rolls JJ over and proves that she is, indeed, smart enough to know how to fix that problem.

* * *

 

The next morning JJ comes out of the bathroom and stops short as she sees what Emily is wearing. Emily finishes strapping on her sandal and stands. Seeing JJ’s stunned look, Emily looks back down at herself to figure out what is wrong. Finding nothing, she looks back up.

“What?”

“You’re…you’re in a dress. A sexy sundress I might add,” JJ chuckles.

“So?”

“Emily Prentiss, I can count on 1 hand the number of times I’ve seen you in a skirt and on no hands how many times I’ve seen you in a dress,” JJ states.

Emily smiles. “You want me to change?”

“Hell no! You look sexy as hell! But…why?”

“Jen, our job isn’t exactly conducive to wearing a skirt or dress. Unless we’re in budget meetings or court all day. It’s just a pain to have to change back into pants so I just stopped wearing skirts. As to the dress, I wore one last year to the New Year’s Ball I had to attend with my mother.”

“And I was in Pennsylvania so I  _still_ didn’t see it,” JJ points out.

“Oh. Right. Well, I did,” Emily states with humor. “Not my fault you got to have more fun than me.”

“Hm. True. I did have a much better time than you. But aren’t you going to be a little cold in that outfit?”

“I’ll wear my coat over it. But we’ll be on a private jet heading to a private island and I plan to kick off these sandals as soon as we land and bury my toes in the sand. Before we land I may even put my swimsuit on.”

JJ just shakes her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…at peace before.”

Emily walks over and takes JJ’s hands. “Before you became my wife, I never felt so at peace before. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jen. And I plan to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

The two share a deep, passionate kiss. As it ends, JJ looks into Emily’s eyes.

“You’ve already proven it.”

* * *

 

A few hours later they are lying together on a rather comfy queen size bed. The TV built into the wall plays an old John Wayne movie, one of the many DVD’s in the cabinet below the screen. JJ stretches and then cuddles back into Emily’s side.

“What are the chances we could get the BAU jet upgraded to one like this?”

Emily chortles. “About the same as Straus giving up her badge to be a stripper.”

JJ flinches at that image. “Thanks, Em, that’s a visual I will never get out of my head now.”

Emily laughs at her. “We’ve seen worse on the job.”

“Worse than Straus in nothing but red pasties and crotch-less undies?”

“Oh, crap, Jen! You didn’t have to share that one,” Emily scolds, trying to wipe the picture from her min.

“We’re married now, baby,” JJ teases. “Share and share alike.”

Emily groans. “You’re lucky I love you.”

JJ kisses her cheek. “Damn right I am.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Emily had mentioned kicking off her sandals as soon as they arrived she wasn’t kidding. JJ did not consider the fact that the airstrip would be right along the beach. She is glad she followed Emily’s lead and slipped her bikini on when she changed into a sundress.

Emily had lead JJ down a path beside the runway directly to the water’s edge. JJ had stared in awe at the crystal clear water. She had never seen water so blue. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Emily had stared at the water and realized she had been right for 3 years: the water was not near as beautiful as JJ’s eyes. Emily rips her sundress off and walks a few feet out into the water. She turns and smiles at JJ before diving into the waves that are rolling gently towards the shore.

“Come on in, the water’s great,” Emily calls.

JJ slips her own dress off and joins her wife in the waves. The white sand under the water makes it easy to see forever. On the plane Emily had told her there would be snorkel gear for them to use if they wished. Seeing fish dart in the distance, JJ couldn’t wait to try on a mask and fins to chase the fish down. She surfaces beside Emily.

“It’s amazing, Emily! How do you not spend every vacation here?”

Emily chuckles. “This was a wedding gift from my godmother. I hadn’t really thought about it in a long time. I haven’t been here in, oh, 10 years or more. But I’m sure if we ask her we could use it again some time. Maybe when Henry gets older and has a couple of siblings we can come back as a family.”

JJ raises an eyebrow. “Siblings? The grandmothers getting to you?”

Emily stares at JJ in concern. “Uh, no, but, um…you don’t want any more kids?”

JJ sees how worried Emily is. She pulls her close. “Easy, honey, I was kidding. Yes, I want Henry to have siblings. Though, I’m not sure I’m up for the 5 or 6 your mother mentioned at the rehearsal dinner.”

Emily rolls her eyes. “Is she still expecting us to alternate pregnancies for the next 6 years?”

“Yep. Even said she’d send us a list of quote ‘appropriate’ unquote names.”

“Good.”

“Good? Really?”

“Yep.” Emily grins devilishly. “Then we’ll know what names to avoid.”

JJ chuckles. “You’re almost evil, Emily Prentiss.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

After dinner that night they lay together in a hammock watching the sun set. JJ is in awe, never having seen something so incredible. The explosion of reds and oranges as the sun had slipped below the horizon was indescribable. She realized at that moment, seeing the majesty of that sunset, lying in the arms of the woman she loved, she had never felt closer to God. She turns her head.

“That was…oh, Em.”

Emily smiles and kisses her temple. “I’m glad you loved it as much as I do.”

JJ lays her arm on Emily’s chest, her chin resting on the back of her hand. “You have seen so many amazing places in the world. I’ve seen, well, Pennsylvania and the cities where we go to stop killers.”

“So?”

“Sometimes I feel so…so…”

“Jen, I have my passport stamped a few times. Big deal. You have a home, a family, a connection to a community I have never had. I never will. I envy that so much.” She gives a lop-sided grin. “I think this is one of those ‘grass is always greener’ moments.”

“Maybe. But promise me we’ll try to visit the places that meant the most to you? I want to know everything about you.”

Emily kisses her temple. “Then you will, Jennifer. I promise.”

The two stay there as the stars and, eventually, the moon come out. Listening to the sounds of the water lapping at the cove and the various bugs and birds that live on the island JJ knows she could stay there forever and be happy. All she would need is Henry to make this place their home.

* * *

 

The next morning they had awakened to rain. Emily had told JJ it would pass quickly so they had spent the morning making love while waiting for the sun to come out. They had enjoyed a picnic lunch right on the cove. As they finish JJ looks at Emily.

“Can we go snorkeling now?”

Emily nods. “Of course.”

Emily walks over to a small shed and opens it up. She pulls out a couple masks, a couple snorkels and two sets of swim fins. As they start to gear up, JJ suddenly looks at Emily nervously.

“Um, what about sharks?”

“Don’t worry, they only bite to see if you’re part of their food chain.”

JJ smacks Emily’s arm. “Not. Funny. Seriously, what about sharks?”

“Well, I can honestly say I’ve never heard of any here in the cove. It’s surrounded by a coral reef which is why the waves aren’t as strong as they are on other parts of the island. I mean, technically it’s possible, but I’ve never seen any.”

“Oh. Well, here’s hoping you still don’t see any.”

Emily hands JJ a large mask. “I thought this would be better for you since it will brace up on your forehead instead of across your nose. But, Jen, if you need to stop, if it hurts at all, let me know. We have a lifetime to try this.”

JJ squeezes Emily’s hand. “Thank you.”

The two make their way into the water. Emily shows JJ how to use the sea water to help keep the mask from fogging up. JJ carefully places the mask over her eyes. She knows immediately she will not be able to wear it long but she wants to at least explore a little. Emily studies her wife carefully. JJ turns away.

“Stop profiling me, Prentiss. Let’s go.”

Emily shakes her head. “Stubborn ass. Okay, right behind you.”

They swim for an hour, JJ wishing she had thought to buy a disposable underwater camera. When they finally return to shore Emily can’t help but smile at the look of wonder in JJ’s eyes.

“Emily, that was…God…I can’t even describe it.” She throws herself into her wife’s arms. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Jen. It really was my pleasure to experience that with you.”

The two share a deep kiss. JJ pulls Emily over to the blanket they had spread on the beach. She sits down, pulling Emily down on top of her. Emily reaches behind JJ’s neck and releases the tie that secures JJ’s tank top. She trails kisses down JJ’s neck until she can capture one pert nipple in her mouth.

“Oh, Em,” JJ sighs.

Emily continues to kiss her way down. Her hands slide JJ’s bikini bottoms down and off. She settles herself between JJ’s legs. The blonde tenses.

“Em…your face…you’re hurt.”

“I don’t care. I need this, Jen. I need you.”

She spreads JJ’s legs with her shoulders and buries her tongue inside her wife. JJ arches up, moaning at the contact. Emily runs her tongue up and down JJ’s sweet folds. She teases her clit with the tip of her tongue. Not being able to touch her wife, make love to her wife, in such an intimate way for so long had left Emily feeling parched. And now the oasis in front of her was welcoming her after days in the desert.

Emily enters JJ with two fingers. She draws her clit into her mouth, her tongue and teeth teasing it. JJ squirms, unable to make coherent sentences she simply moans her pleasure. Emily’s thrusts and sucking speed up. JJ’s hips buck of their own accord. Finally Emily is rewarded with sweet nectar as JJ comes with a roar.

“EMMMM!”

Emily holds her position as aftershocks rock JJ’s body. Finally she slowly draws her fingers out. JJ moans and jumps at the loss of contact. Emily places one more kiss on the jewel in front of her and then crawls up JJ’s body, placing kisses all the way up to JJ’s mouth.

“I love you so much. I will love you forever, Jennifer Prentiss. Forever,” Emily pledges once again to her.

JJ brings a hand to Emily’s cheek. She still cannot speak so she just draws Emily back down into another kiss. Emily lays down beside her spent wife. She grabs a large towel lying nearby and drapes it over both of them as they slip off to sleep.

* * *

 

The night before they leave they are once again lying in the hammock watching the sun set. This time they are naked, having made love as the sky had gone through its riot of colors. A light blanket is over them to stave off the slight chill in the air.

“Tell me something in another language,” JJ requests as she keeps staring at the stars.

“Like what? In what language?”

“Anything you want in any language. It’s always so sexy when you say things to me in another language.”

“Okay.” Emily thinks a moment and says in a sultry voice. “Tu sei il mio braccio si addormenta, donna.

“Mmm…that’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

“In Italian it means ‘you’re making my arm fall asleep, woman’,” Emily jokes.

JJ looks up and smacks her on the arm. “You brat. Tell me something sexy and sweet and good in some other language.”

“You said anything. Geez.” JJ just lifts an eyebrow. “Fine.” Emily thinks a moment, then leans down and kisses JJ. “Ustedes son la luz de mi universo, el alma de mi corazón, la mujer de mis sueños. Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre, mi amor.”

For some reason the words and the emotion in Emily’s eyes as she says them, take JJ’s breath away. “What…what does that mean?” she inquires quietly.

Emily kisses her again. “In Spanish it means ‘You are the light in my universe, the soul of my heart, the woman of my dreams. My heart is yours forever, my love.’ And I mean it in any language, Jennifer Prentiss.”

JJ eyes glisten with tears as she kisses Emily deeply. They make love once more by the light of the moon before heading inside to make sure they have everything packed for their trip home in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily pulls the SUV into the Jareau’s driveway. She looks over at JJ, who had dozed off on the brief trip from the airport. Obviously Emily had overworked her on their honeymoon. Emily smiles smugly at that thought. She reaches over and nudges the blonde’s shoulder.

“Jen? Jen, baby, we’re home.” Jen grumbles but doesn’t wake up. “Fine, you can sleep here. I’m going inside to see Henry.”

Jen’s eyes fly open. “Henry? Where?”

Emily laughs and points towards the house. Sandy and Henry stand on the porch. JJ throws open her door and races towards her son. He giggles and claps happily.

“Hi, Little Man! How is my boy? Come to Mommy!”

He leans towards her and she pulls him close, peppering his face with kisses. She then smiles at her mother.

“Hi, Mom. I kinda missed him.”

“And he missed you, too, baby.” Sandy studies her daughter a moment. “Your face is looking better.”

“It feels better. Still having some breathing issues but I’ll wait a bit before seeking out a plastic surgeon. We need to get back to work for a while after this.”

“That’s understandable. Hi, Emily, you’re looking good, too.”

“Nothing a little sea air couldn’t heal,” Emily states. “Well, the sea air and a beautiful bride.”

Henry starts clapping and giggling towards Emily. She smiles at him. “Hiya, Champ! How’s my boy? Were you good for Daddy? Were you?” Henry wiggles until Emily takes him. She also peppers him with kisses as he giggles. “I missed you, sweetie. I promise next vacation I’ll take you and leave Mommy behind, okay?” He cackles at her. “Well, okay, she can come, too.”

JJ rolls her eyes as they all walk into the house.

“So, do you two want to stay the night or are you heading on back tonight?”

JJ sighs. “I hope you don’t think badly of us but we haven’t seen our own bed in over 2 weeks now, between the case and the wedding. We’re just going to head home.”

“We figured as much. Just so you know, Garcia and Morgan took all your gifts back for you. They were going to drop them off at the condo. You all have a lot of thank you cards to write,” Sandy warns them.

“Ugh. I’ll be happy when that part of the wedding is done,” JJ gripes. “I mean, we appreciate everything but I saw the stack of gifts and right now I’m near exhausted.”

Emily nudges her. “Good thing you have an ‘in’ with the chick who chooses what cases we go out on. She might be able to keep us home for a bit.”

JJ gives a sly smile. “I think I might could arrange something for at least a week.”

The women gather up the things they had left at the Jareau’s as well as Henry’s things and head back out to the SUV. They had put the one side of the backseat up for Henry but soon realize they don’t have room for their wedding outfits. Sandy waves a hand.

“No problem. You can store them here as long as you like. It’s not like you’re not going to come visit.”

“True. Mom, thank you for everything. Please give Dad my love. I’m sorry we’ve missed him.”

“I will. And you don’t need to thank us for anything, Jen. We are just happy you found someone so special to spend your life with.” Sandy gives Emily a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, I got pretty lucky,” JJ agrees.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Elizabeth left you an envelope, Jenny.” She goes over to the secretary’s desk in the hall and picks up a large, padded envelope. “She said you shouldn’t feel the need to include Emily in this. She won’t appreciate it.”

Emily frowns. “Hey, that’s not nice of Mother to say. What is it?”

JJ opens the envelope and pulls out two more envelopes. She opens one and sees they are parking passes. Her eyes widen. “Oh, no…she didn’t…” She opens the other envelope and pulls out tickets on the 50 yard line to the rest of the Redskins home games that season.” JJ jumps in the air. “YES! AND there are passes to the executive suites! God, I love my mother-in-law!”

Emily just rolls her eyes. “Thank God Morgan loves football, too.”


	13. Chapter 13

When the alarm goes off on Monday morning JJ nearly throws the clock through the window. Emily laughs at her but also takes pity on her, going to deal with Henry to give JJ an extra half hour of sleep.

When they finally make it to work, Henry is excited to be back in his day care class and the agents are happy to be back on duty. As they exit the elevator on their floor a shrill noise assaults their ears. At first they think it is some sort of new alarm system. But, no, it’s just Garcia.

“PRENTISS’!”

Emily and JJ are engulfed in a bear hug from the over-excited woman.

“Good to see you, too, Garcia,” Emily admits. “But, I can’t breathe.”

Garcia lets them go. “I have to know everything! How was it? Was it as gorgeous as satellite pictures made it seem?”

JJ and Emily’s eyes widen. “Satellite pictures? You watched us on satellite?” Emily presses.

She smacks the profiler’s arm. “Of course not. I checked it out before you went.” She leans forward conspiratorially. “Why? Did I miss something?”

“No!” the women answer simultaneously.

Garcia grins suspiciously. “Riiiight. Might have to do some checking.”

Emily raises a finger to her friend. “Garcia, I swear if you search out anything we’ll kick your—Hotch!”

“Welcome back, ladies,” he says with a smile. “We’ve really missed you around here.”

“Scarily, we missed this place too,” JJ admits.

“Well, grab your coffee and get to work. Jordan had a meeting this morning but said she’d come down around 11 to touch base with you.”

“Great! That will give me time to see what’s new in there.” She looks at Emily as Hotch heads to his office. “Well, Agent Prentiss, guess we need to get back to the grindstone.”

“Yes, Agent Jareau, I guess we do.” Emily pauses. “I’ll miss being able to call you Mrs. Prentiss all day.”

JJ squeezes her hand. “That’s what texting is for.”

With a last squeeze of their hands the two women head to their desks to see what awaits them. As Emily steps into the bullpen she stumbles to a halt. Six piles of folders are stacked on her desk. There are easily 50 cases in each stack. She looks around and sees none of her teammates.

“Jesus, didn’t they do  _anything_   while I was gone? Jen will kick their asses if they are this far behind,” Emily is muttering all the way to her desk. She drops her go bag underneath her desk and lifts the first file. She opens it to read the note inside.

“ _Did you really think we’re this cruel, Prentiss. Get real!”_

Emily starts to laugh. She opens a couple more folders and sees they are all set ups. She shakes her head and calls out. “Okay, you’ve had your fun. Get your butts out here and welcome me back properly.”

She hears laughter behind her and sees Reid, Rossi, Morgan and Hotch coming out of the chief’s office.

“Prentiss, if thoughts could kill we’d all be dead men,” Morgan laughs.

“You might still be. That was cruel and inhuman. And I really wish I could have pulled it on one of you!” She laughs.

“Welcome back, Em,” Reid says, giving her arm a squeeze. “Did you guys have fun?”

Emily nods. “Yeah, we did. We actually relaxed and forgot about all this,” she gestures to the BAU, “for a while. I had started to think that wouldn’t be possible.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you back,” Rossi lets her know. “As soon as you get cleared back to duty we’ll be ready to take on some other cases again.”

“Cleared for duty? Why do I have to be cleared for duty?”

“We all had to be,” Hotch tells her. “Seems the FBI is worried that nearly getting blown up will mess with the psyche of their agents. So my welcome home gift to you is a 10 a.m. appointment with a shrink. Try to act happy and well-adjusted.” He hands her an envelope.

“Gee. Thanks. Just what I always wanted.”

The men laugh then let Emily get settled and back to work.

* * *

 

Garcia had followed JJ into the liaison’s office. As JJ hangs her suit jacket up, Garcia grabs her collar and pulls her blouse off her shoulder.

“Garcia! What are—”

“Woo hoo! No tan lines!”

JJ blushes. I wore a bikini most of the time.” Garcia’s eyes widen as JJ blushes brighter, realizing what she said. “I mean, sometimes I had a suit on and other times I, oh, fuck. Pen, it was a private island. Only 4 people on it and the 2 workers were very discrete.”

Garcia leans forward and whispers. “So you guys could…”

JJ nods. “Oh, yeah. Lots. Everywhere.”

Garcia squeals, clapping happily. “I’m so jealous. But also so happy for you. I was worried that with your injuries you wouldn’t be able to consummate the marriage.”

“Oh, we consummated all right. Lots,” JJ brags.

“That’s good to know,” a voice says from the doorway.

The two women turn and see Jordan Todd standing there. She laughs. “My meeting got cancelled. But, please, continue on with your talk.”

JJ pushes Garcia towards the door. “That’s okay. Pen was just leaving. Bye, Pen!” She pushes the analyst out the door and shuts it. “I can’t believe she got me to admit that out loud, in my office, with the door open.”

“Well, it’s been my experience that when you’re in love common sense evaporates like dew in the morning.”

JJ nods. “Yeah, that it does. So, how did things go last week? Have to kick anybody’s butt to get their paperwork turned in?”

Jordan laughs. “No, they were fairly well behaved. I think they were still so sore from the explosion so they were happy sitting at their desks and working.”

“Well, I guess we should be grateful for small mercies, then.”

“Exactly. So, let’s get started on the most pressing cases,” Jordan says, getting down to business.

JJ nods and just like that is back in the swing of things.

* * *

 

By Thursday everyone but JJ is cleared medically and mentally for duty. It is nearly 3 p.m. when JJ gets a FedEx from a police department in a small town outside Birmingham, AL. She quickly looks it over and calls the detective in charge. Within 30 minutes of receiving it she knows it is a BAU case.

“Here we go again,” she says to herself as she heads out the door to send her wife and friends after another serial killer.


End file.
